Por que yo?
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de mi Fic "Por que te gusta?" **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Los sentimientos

Por que yo?

Kari ya había salido del hospital, estaba caminando junto a su hermano, Kari de repente veía a su hermano de reojo, como que ahora que había descubierto el secreto, era diferente hablar con él, Kari ahora entendía muchas cosas, ella suponía desde cuando salían juntos Yamato y Tai

************************Inicio del Flash Back******************************

Kari estaba viendo la tele, cambiando canales, era muy tarde, como las 12:45 p.m., estaba esperando a su hermano, como a las 9:00 a.m. Tai le había dicho que iba a ir con Yamato, por que tenía algo urgente que decirle, en eso escucho que se abría la puerta, Kari fue a revisar y se encontró con su hermano

_-Tai....llegas muy tarde.....sabes el trabajo que me dio despistar a nuestros padres-_

_-Perdón Kari....es que......Yamato no........solo perdona...no vi la hora-_

_-Claro te perdono-dijo Kari abrazando a su hermano_

_Tai sonrió, mientras le regresaba el abrazó, Kari noto un olor muy raro en el cuello de su hermano, no parecía la colonia que el usa, si no era otra combinada con la de su hermano_

_-Bueno ya me voy a dormir....hasta mañana-Tai beso la frente de su hermana y se dirigió a su habitación_

***************************Fin del Flash Back*******************************

-Kari…que te sucede?-

-Nada...nada-

-Como digas...ya llegamos..podrías ir tu? Es que tengo que ir con Sora-

-Claro hermano...no hay problema-dijo Kari con una sonrisa

Tai le sonrió y se fue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi estaba caminando hacia el aeropuerto, estaba respirando agitadamente como si hubiera estada corriendo, mientras caminaba se puso una mano en su corazón

-Debo llegar al aeropuerto.......no me desmayare aquí......no quiero........debo ir a EU para que me atiendan.....no me desmayare aquí.....no en Japón.....debo...legar-la joven no pudo terminar por que se había desmayado

-Por dios que le paso a esa joven?-dijo un joven acercándose a Mimi-Por dios es Mimi-

El joven cargo a Mimi y se la llevo a su casa, Mimi empezó a recuperar el conocimiento

-Que paso?-dijo Mimi 

-Pues te encontré desmayada.....Que te paso?-

-Nada Joe....no te preocupes-

-Segura?-

-Claro Superior......bueno..me voy a descansar....en mi casa-

Mimi se levanto y se fue de la casa de Joe con mucha dificultad

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru caminaba con mucha tristeza por Odaiba, la verdad es que se sentía mal de no poder decirle a todos sus amigos lo que sentía por Koushiro, miro el horizonte, antes le parecía hermoso verlo, pero algo no lo dejaba ver como siempre, algo le incomodaba de cierta manera

-Takeru...que sucede?-

-Sora-

-Ese no es el Takeru que yo conozco-

-Es que yo....y...nada-

-Seguro? Nunca te había visto así-

-Estoy bien Sora-chan...no te preocupes-dijo Takeru fingiendo una sonrisa

-Esta bien...si tu lo dices-

-Bueno...adiós-

Takeru se alejo de Sora y fue directamente a la casa de Kari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Bueno ahí esta la continuación...esta....fea...pero bueno...déjenme reviews por favor  


	2. Una tarde de aclaraciones y de amor

Por que yo?

Joe miraba por la ventana de su habitación, estaba decepcionado, no podía decirle a la persona que tanto amaba lo que sentía, eso lo ponía realmente triste, todos podían estar cerca de esa persona...pero el no podía...le daba muy pena....y aun que Joe se sonrojaba ante esa persona, esa persona nunca lo notaba, pero por otra parte, estaba realmente preocupado por Mimi, la había encontrado desmayada, en un calle, así como así, la encontró del mismo modo que encontró a Takeru

-Por dios.......tengo tantos problemas en mi vida-Joe puso sus manos en su cabeza mientras que con sus dedos se revolvía el pelo-Todos creen que puedo solucionar todo.....y que puedo escuchar los problemas de los demás...pero ni siquiera puedo resolver los míos....maldición....hoy tenía examen.....y no fui por.... "esa persona"......por dios....ahora si...ya no termino la carrera-

Joe se tiro en su cama mientras cerraba sus ojos y daba un fuerte suspiro

-De que me quejo......he vivido así durante años.....como es posible que no me he acostumbrado?-Joe abrió los ojos-Tal vez sea por que no quiero aceptarlo-dijo finalmente Joe mientras veía una fotografía

Joe estuvo un buen rato mirándola, a él le encantaba mirarla, por que estaba "esa persona", Joe se decidió y tomo la fotografía, beso la foto, como si quisiera que en la foto estuviera "esa persona" dándole un beso, se recostó en su cama y se durmió, dejando caer sin querer la foto, en la foto había tres personas, en el lado izquierdo de la foto estaba Kari, en medio estaba Joe y en el lado derechos estaba Taichi, los tres estaban abrazados en aquella foto, en la parte superior del retrato, estaba en letras de color violeta con azul "_Con cariño los hermanos Yagami" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai iba rápidamente a la casa de Sora, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco con ella

-Perdona...no me fije-dijo Tai con una mano en la cabeza

-No tu perdóname a mí...por estar distraída-

-Sora-chan-dijo Tai mientras lazaba la mirada

-Tai-kun...precisamente te estaba buscando-

-Yo también....oye te tengo que hablar sobre algo muy importante-

-Esta bien...pero que tal si me ayudas a levantarme-

-Esteee....claro Sora-chan-dijo Tai extendiendo su mano para ayudarla

-Bien....ahora si dime...que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme-

-Se trata sobre Joe-

-Joe-sempai?-

-El mismo-

-Bueno entonces vamos a la fuente de Sodas.....ahí me dirás todo con calma-

Los dos jóvenes se fueron a la fuente de Sodas y como siempre Sora tomo el brazo de Tai y se aferró a él

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru estaba en la habitación de Kari, ella había ido por unas tazas de té, Takeru esperaba a Kari impaciente, tenía que decírselo a alguien, y como pensaba que Mimi estaba en el aeropuerto y Sora estaba ocupada con Tai

-Ya llegue-dijo Kari entrando al cuarto con una charola con tazas

Kari le dio la taza de té a Takeru 

-Y bien...que te pasa?-

-Solo es que me pregunto por que yo?-

-De que hablas?-pregunto la joven Yagami

-Bueno.....finalmente encuentro a la persona que más amo...pero...no puedo estar con ella.....por que los demás no lo entenderían-

-Takeru......déjame decirte algo.....es importante-

-Dime Kari-

-Bueno esto paso hace unos días o mejor dicho semanas-

***********************Inicio del Flash Back********************************

_Kari estaba caminando a su casa, hasta que escucho ruidos en unos arbustos_

_-Espérate Tai-dijo una voz masculina detrás de los arbustos_

_-Que tiene?-_

_-Que te esperes nada mas-_

_Kari miro confundida los arbustos, uno de ellos era su hermano_

_-Tai!!! Quédate quieto!!!-_

_-Pero por que?-_

_-Tai si no lo recuerdas estamos en unos arbustos por la plaza de Odaiba un lugar publico-_

_-Y??-_

_-Como que y? Estamos en un lug...-_

_El joven no pudo seguir con la frase por que algo le había pasado, Kari quería saber por que esa voz le decía a su hermano que se detuviera, así que por curiosidad camino lentamente a los arbustos y lo que vio le dejo un tanto sorprendida_

_"Hermano!!!" pensó Kari puesto que estaba tan impresionada que no podía hablar_

_Kari había visto a Tai estaba encima de Matt, a su hermano sin su playera besando a Matt, Tai le estaba desabrochando la camisa a Matt mientras que este lo abrasaba_

_Cuando finalmente reacciono se retiro de ese lugar sonrojada, ella nunca imagino que su hermano pueda ser...o hacer....algo así _

*****************************Fin del flash Back******************************

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno decía nada, al igual que ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos, Takeru tomo su taza de té rápidamente y se levanto

-Gracias...hermana-

-De nada....hermano-dijo Kari con una sonrisa

Takeru le regreso la sonrisa y se encamino a casa de Koushiro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi estaba recargada en una pared de Odaiba, tenía una mano en su corazón y estaba respirando agitadamente, cerro los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió un fuerte dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, empezando por los pies y terminando por su cabeza

-_"Esto no puede seguir así, si me voy al aeropuerto es seguro que no llegue con vida a Estados Unidos......pero si me quedo...mis amigos me verán...marchitarme...y yo que quería ver a Koushiro y Takeru juntos.......quería seguir con vida para la boda de Joe.....aun que él no lo crea....se va a casar....si lo va hacer......y con "esa persona" y todos serán felices...si me quedo les arruinare su felicidad....maldición.....ese no es Takeru?? Por que no me vea......me lleva...me acaba de ver...me haré la que no me pasa nada...así que Mimi...has un esfuerzo por sonreír"-_pensó Mimi

-Hola Mimi-san-dijo Takeru acercándose a Mimi y dándole una sonrisa

-Hola Takeru-kun-dijo Mimi forzando una sonrisa

-Estas bien?-

-Claro que si......bueno tu ya sabes....eso lo pasamos todas las mujeres.....los cólicos, la menstruación...tu sabes-

-Pensé que tu menstruación empezaba el próximo mes-

_-"Rayos......por que Takeru debe de saber cuando empieza mi menstruación......claro Mimi, no seas boba......es como tu hermano...tu confidente....es lógico que sepa....invéntale algo rápido"-_Pensó la joven 

-O no es cierto Mimi?-

-Es que...se me adelanto.....eso....se me adelanto-dijo con nerviosismo

-Que raro...nunca te había pasado-

-Es que.....para todo ahí una primera vez-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón...bueno ya me voy-

-Con quien vas?-

-Con Koushiro-

-Bueno...corre...no te detengas por mí-

-De acuerdo Mimi-san...nos vemos después-

Takeru se despidió de su amiga, Mimi le sonreía, cuando finalmente se fue Takeru, Mimi callo al suelo y empezó a llorar de dolor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro estaba en su computadora...lo cual no era raro ya en él, como siempre estaba escribiendo, nadie sabía que tanto escribía, pero solo estaba escribiendo, tal vez estupideces, tal vez cosas importantes, tal vez estaba escribiendo a lo tonto, quien sabe, Koushiro dejo de escribir bajo la cabeza y empezó a ¿llorar? Y como no.....si Takeru le pidió que actuaran como amigos, mientras sabía que se amaban tanto, además, Takeru estaba evitándolo, por que? Tal vez por que no quería volverse loco y besarlo desesperadamente, ya llevaba 5 días así, esto destrozaba al joven Isumi, pero no podía hacer nada, todos estarían en su contra, al joven Koushiro le encantaría sentir el calor de Takeru cuando le abrazaba, sentir su aliento en su cuello, besar sus labios y jugar con las manos de Takeru, Koushiro se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto a tomar una soda, mientras la bebía en la cocina, sonó el timbre, Koushiro abrió la puerta sin muchos aminos

-Que quiere?-dijo algo molesto Koushiro sin ver quien era

-Pues yo....te quiero a ti-

Koushiro al escuchar esa voz, miro rápidamente a la persona que estaba en la puerta, se alegro que era Takeru quien estaba enfrente de él

-Takeru-dijo Koushiro como que no podía creerlo

-Si mi querido Koushiro......no te preocupes...ya estoy aquí......siempre estaré aquí-

Koushiro lo invito a pasar, Takeru entro para abrasar a Koushiro, el cual no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, después de 5 largos días, Takeru lo estaba abrazando

-Dime que no es un sueño-

-No lo es Koushiro....estoy aquí-

-Takeru-

Koushiro beso con timidez a su amante, mientras que jugaba con los cabellos del rubio, Takeru acariciaba la espalda de Koushiro, ese beso poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, Takeru se separo un poco de Koushiro, se miraron a los ojos, y se volvieron a besar, Takeru empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Koushiro, finalmente Takeru le quito la camisa a Koushiro y acaricio su espalda y su torso desnudo, poco a poco caminaron hacía la habitación de Koushiro, ya ahí adentro, Koushiro se tumbo encima de Takeru en la cama, los dos se separaron para poder respirar.

Takeru paso con sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Koushiro, al parecer a él no le molesto en lo mas mínimo, solo dio un pequeño gemido de placer, Takeru se acerco al cuello de Koushiro y lo empezó a besar, Koushiro le quito la camisa a Takeru, se la quito y la lanzo muy lejos de la cama, Koushiro mientras disfrutaba de los besos de Takeru, acariciaba el torso desnudo de su amado amante, después de un rato así, los dos se miraron a los ojos

-Takeru-

-Dime-

-Estas seguro que quieres esto?-  

-Claro que si Koushiro.....por que crees que yo fui quien empezó?-

-Solo pregunto...por que no me gustaría lastimarte-

-No me lastimaras...tu sigue-

Después de esas palabras por parte de Takeru, los dos continuaron con su juego, poco a poco se quitaron toda la ropa que traían, cada unos quería darle placer al otro con besos caricias y palabras dulces....y así...se la pasaron lo que resto de la tarde...hasta que se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Creo que este va a ser mas corto que el anterior ^O^ esto es genial, bueno que les pareció esta parte de Koukeru? En mi opinión, esta algo empalagosa, pero bonita.....déjenme reviews por favor, hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. Lo que siento

Por que yo?

Era una mañana cálida en Odaiba, en la calle podía verse a los niños jugar, pero en un edificio, en un departamento se encontraban dos jóvenes dormidos, un joven pelirrojo y un rubio, el joven rubio estaba acurrucado en el pecho del joven pelirrojo, en eso, por la ventana, se filtraba un rayitos del sol, uno de esos rayos despertó al pelirrojo, quien al instante miro al joven rubio, como esperando que aquella tarde maravillosa que tuvo con el, no hubiera sido un sueño.

Koushiro miro a su amante acorrucado en su pecho, se veía lindo, como un pequeño ángel, Koushiro podía sentir la respiración y el calor de Takeru en su pecho, el joven no pudo evitar jugar con los cabellos del rubio, esto hizo que se despertara

-Buenos días...perdona...te desperté-

-Buenos días Koushiro....y no te preocupes....de todos modos tenía que despertar-dijo Takeru abrasando a su amado

-Takeru-

-Dime-

-Te amo.....mas que todas las cosas.....yo podría dejar todo lo que conozco por ti-

Takeru miro a su compañero, primero lo miro sorprendido, como si no le pudiera creer lo que significan sus palabras, después cambio su mirada por una mas dulce y tierna

-Yo también te amo Koushiro.......por eso estoy aquí.......para estar solo contigo-dijo Takeru besando a su amante

-Pero-Koushiro se separo de Takeru-Por que regresaste? Pensé que no regresarías hasta que se lo digieras a tu hermano y que si el no lo comprendía, pues dejaríamos esto en paz, nuestra relación acabaría-

-Mi querido Koushiro....regrese por dos cosas....la primera y la menos importante de mis razones, es por que Kari me dijo algo que nos ayudara mucho....y la segunda y la más importante....por que ya no soportaba estar lejos de ti...me estaba destrozando el alma.....y sentía que una parte de mi moría sin remedio-

-Takeru......yo también te extrañe....no me gustaba cuando estabas con alguien y me veías, te ibas inmediatamente-

-Es que......cuando te veía...tenía ganas de saludarte...pero temía que si lo asía, no me podría controlar y te besara....solo por eso me alejaba-

Koushiro le regalo a Takeru una hermosa sonrisa, después de esa conversación, se levantaron y se bañaron, después desayudaron, y se quedaron en casa para seguir la platica que habían dejado pendiente "como decirle a Yamato" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari espero a su hermano despierta, no había dormido toda la noche, necesitaba hablar con él, y el no había regresado, la pobre niña estaba desvelada, estaba apunto de dormirse cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta, Kari al escucharlo se asomo y era Tai despidiéndose de Yamato, Joe y Sora.

-Hola hermanito-

-Hola Kari...perdón por no llegar-

-No importa....tienes suerte de que nuestros padres estén de viaje-

-Eso lo sé....bueno que paso?-

-Cómo que que paso?-

-Si, tu me esperaste despierta-

-Cómo lo sabes?-

-Como no lo voy a saber, si tienes ojeras por no haber dormido-

-Bueno...al punto....hermano por que no me platicas en mi cuarto-

-Bueno...aun que no sé que te voy a decir-

Los dos jóvenes fueron al cuarto de Kari, Tai se recostó en la cama de su hermana y Kari se sentó cerca de él, en una silla

-Hermano.......como fue que Yamato y tu fueron....novios?-

Tai al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana, se levanto de golpe y miro sorprendido a la pequeña

-Que te pasa?-dijo ella en tono burlón

-Como.....como lo...sabes?-

-Bueno...no creo que un lugar apropiado para besar a Yamato sea en unos arbustos en la Plaza de Odaiba-

Tai se sonrojo, tu hermana lo había descubierto en una forma.....no muy agradable

-Bueno-prosiguió la pequeña-Dime como se hicieron novios o...le diré a mis padres-

-Esta bien...tu ganas-dijo tai otra ves recostándose-Bueno todo comenzó......-

*************************Inicio del Flash Back*******************************

Tai se levanto a las 8:30 a.m. quedo de verse con Yamato en su casa, solo se baño, y se cambio, después de esto, salió de su habitación y se metió a la de su hermana a buscar un cinturón

_-Hermano que haces?-dijo su hermana medio dormida_

_-Busco mis cinturones....Kari...donde los pusistes-_

_-Creo que en el cajón de la derecha-_

_Tai saco un cinturón y se lo puso rápidamente, ya se iba a salir de la habitación pero...._

_-Hermano a donde vas y que hora es?-_

_-Voy con Yamato, tengo algo urgente que decirle...y son las 9:00 a.m.-_

_-bueno...cuídate-_

_-Adiós Kari-_

_Kari se quedo nuevamente dormida mientras su hermano se iba de su casa, Tai corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Yamato, llego al departamento_

_-Quién es?-_

_-Soy Tai-_

_Yamato abrió la puerta y miro fijamente a Tai, el solo se sonrojo por la mirada de Yamato_

_-Pasa-dijo el finalmente_

_Tai paso tímidamente_

_-Y bien...que es lo que me querías decir-dijo Yamato cerrando la puerta_

_-Bueno yo.....tu....es que.....yo-Tai bajo la cabeza sonrojado-Es que tu me.......me.....me...gus...-Tai no pudo seguir_

_Yamato entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir Tai, entonces lo abrasó, tai se puso toda vía más rojo que antes_

_-Tu también me gustas Taichi...es mas te amo-_

_Tai no pudo reaccionar, no le dijo nada, solo se acerco al rostro de Yamato, y le beso brevemente en los labios, como a Yamato le gusto lo que hizo Tai, el beso con pasión a Tai, Tai solo cerro los ojos, no hizo mas, Matt abrasó a Tai por la cintura pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, el beso se prolongo un poco mas, pero esto hizo que Tai se decidiera y abrasara a  Yamato por el cuello, después se separaron para respirar_

_-Tai-_

_-Dime-_

_-Besas muy bien-_

_-Es que...yo...tengo...mucha hambre-_

_Matt ahora entendía por que Tai le beso de esa forma y le dio un sonrisa_

_-Pues vamos a desayunar-_

_Tai y Matt su fueron a la cocina y desayunaron, después de desayunar, se volvieron a besar, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos_

_-ven-le dijo Yamato a Tai mientras extendía su mano_

_Tai le dio su mano y Matt lo condujo a su cuarto _

*****************************Fin del Flash Back*****************************

-Y luego?- pregunto Kari emocionada

-Cómo que y luego?-

-Dime que paso-

-Pues tu que crees- ¬¬

-¿Eh?...ah...hicieron "ESO"-

-Sí...pero..por que tienes que resaltar "eso"?- ¬¬

-No lo se- ^^U

-Chistosa- ¬¬

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato estaba caminando de regreso a su casa, cuando la encontró, una joven de pelo largo amarado por una donase veía muy fatigada, así que se le acerco

-Hola Mimi-san-

-Hola Matt-kun-dijo ella respirando agitadamente

-Parece como si te hubieran besado apasionadamente-

-Pues te equivocas.....bueno yo me voy-

-Pero....te ves muy pálida-

-No te preocupes....solo que.....nada-

-Segura?-

-claro que si...mira esa no es Sora?-dijo Mimi señalando a una joven

Matt volteo a ver si era Sora, pero se dio cuenta que era una chica pelirroja de pelo largo

-Oye.....me engañaste-Matt miro hacia donde estaba Mimi, pero ella ya no estaba-Que raro.....bueno será mejor que me valla-

Mimi se había escondido en unos arbustos que estaban cerca, ella no quería que los demás se siguieran preocupando por ella

_-"Debo de hacer algo.....no quiero que se preocupen por mí....no quiero que se preocupen por alguien ya muerto"-_pensó Mimi secándose las lagrimas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari miraba a su hermano, estaba dormido en su cama, se veía lindo, rodeado de muñecos, los muñecos de Kari, esos muñecos se los habían regalado cada unos de los niños elegidos

-Hermano...estas despierto?-

-No-dijo Tai sin abrir los ojos 

-Entonces como pudiste contestarme-

-Bueno, si estoy despierto...que quieres ahora?-

-Por favor...dime como se siente estar enamorado de alguien?-

-Pues que te puede decir....te gusta estar junto a esa persona, tu gusta sentir su calor cuando te abrasa, sientes mariposas en el estomago, se te revuelven las ideas, te sientes confundido, cuando esta cerca dices estupideces o cosas sin sentido, cuando piensas en esa persona tu corazón late a mil por hora, cuando hace algo te quedas embobado viendo lo que hace-Tai guardo silencio-Por que quieres saber?-

-No por nada en especial......tu duérmete-dijo Kari sonrojada

-Bueno...buenas tardes y noches-dijo Tai y se quedo dormido

Kari se salió de su habitación, estaba sonrojada, nunca pensó que estaría enamorada de Mimi, pero es que así se sentía, desde que la abrasó, ya no se sentía igual.....ahora que había descubierto al fin lo que sentía por su 'amiga' Mimi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Ya esta, el tercer capitulo, espero que les este gustando, que les pareció lo que hicieron Takeru y Koushiro? Y a petición de _Mi Koushiro Yamato_ puse como Yamato y Tai se hicieron novios, bueno creo que ya me esta empezando a gustar....y que piensan sobre Kari que esta se esta enamorada de Mimi? déjenme reviews por favor....hasta la próxima

__


	4. Yamato se entera del amor entre Takeru y...

Por que yo?

Mimi caminaba rumbo a su departamento, solo deseaba llegar a descansar en su cama, sin preocuparse por nada, pero como era de suponerse, no llego, se desmayo en una calle, un joven que iba pasando por ahí, la miro, se cercioro que estuviera viva y se la llevo al hospital

Mimi empezó a despertar, su vista era algo borrosa, después de un rato, todo lo que la rodeaba se empezó a aclarar, ya sintiéndose mejor, se sentó en la cama

-Eso si que no...no puedes levantarte preciosa-dijo una voz masculina entrando a la habitación

-Por que no?-dijo Mimi poniéndose una mano en su cabeza

-Hermosa......estas muy débil...y aun que pudieras estar despierta....no llegarías muy lejos....dudo que puedas salir del hospital-

Mimi dio una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veía una gran tristeza

-Eso quiere decir que ya no puedo salir de aquí-

-Estas en lo correcto bombón-

-Maldición....pero bueno que puedo hacer? Esto era inevitable-Mimi se recostó nuevamente

-Acaso ya sabes lo que tienes?-

-Claro que lo sé.......desde hace años-

-Y no has tomado medicamentos?-

-No-dijo Mimi viendo la ventana-Aun sabiendo hace años...no quise tomar nada......no quería ir a operación por que no quiero que mis amigos se preocupen, no quise tomar medicamentos...por que solo tardan mi muerte...prefiero morir así-dijo Mimi cerrando los ojos

-_"No sé tú Mimi-san...pero se lo voy a comunicar a mi hermano"_-

El hermano de Joe salió de la habitación, para hablarle a su hermano y contarle que su amiga Mimi estaba en el hospital

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru se encontraba enfrente del departamento de su hermano, estaba dispuesto a confesarle todo a su hermano, Tk sabia muy bien que el primero en que se debe enterar era su hermano, suspiro fuertemente y toco el timbre

-Ya voy-grito Yamato desde adentro del departamento

Takeru espero unos minutos a que su hermano le abriera, cuando su hermano le abrió él entro rápidamente y espero a que Yamato cerrara la puerta

-Que paso Takeru?-

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-Te escucho-

-Es que...yo...estoy enamorado-

-Mira nada mas....a mi pequeño hermano le quitaron el corazón-dijo Matt dándole una sonrisa-Y dime quien fue?? Acaso la hermana de Tai?-dijo Matt un poco mas serio

-No-dijo Takeru fríamente

-Entonces dime Takeru...quien fue?-

-Fue...fue...Koushiro-

Hubo un gran silencio después de aquellas palabras, Matt miro a Takeru a los ojos, tratándole de decir que era una broma

-No Yamato...no es broma....amo a Koushiro......y Koushiro me ama a mí-

Matt miro a su hermano, lo miro sorprendido, no creía que Koushiro, el que Yamato considero su confidente, era a la persona que más amaba Takeru, su hermano

-Takeru......esto...esto....esto no puede ser....te das cuenta del significado de tus palabras-

-Si Yamato......sé lo que significa la palabra "te amo"-

-No me vengas con esas tonterías.....tienes 14 años...claro estas confundido..eso es todo-dijo Yamato dándole la espalda a Takeru

-No estoy confundido Yamato....lo que siento por Koushiro es amor-

-Un amor infantil...aun estas chico para pensar en esas cosa.....no te das cuenta de lo que dices-

-Yamato...escúchame...yo lo amo-

-Estas loco...en primer lugar eres hombre y Koushiro también es hombre y en segundo lugar él es mayor que tu, por dos años.....date cuenta Takeru...tu tienes 14, él tiene 16.....te puede hacer daño-

-No me ha hecho ningún daño...o será acaso un daño la felicidad-

-Takeru escúchame bien.......estas confundido.....además las personas que aman a otras personas de su mismo sexo no es amor-

-Hermano....entonces dime que es lo que sientes por Tai? Por que lo besas? Por que lo hiciste con él? Por que perdiste tu virginidad con él?-

Yamato miro sorprendido a su hermano, no podía articular palabra

-No me importa lo que me digas...yo lo amo....lo amo así como tu amas a Taichi-

Takeru se salió del departamento de su hermano y se fue dejando a Matt pensando

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro esperaba a Takeru en un callejón, habían quedado, mientras Takeru iba a decirle a su hermano, Koushiro lo esperaba en aquel lugar

-Takeru-dijo Koushiro sorprendido al ver a su amado llorando-Que te paso?-

Takeru no le dijo nada, solo lo abrazó

-Mi Takeru.....no llores...no me gusta verte así...calma niño mío-

Takeru miro a Koushiro, Koushiro no le dijo nada, solo le limpio las lagrimas a su amado con su mano izquierda, Takeru se acerco al rostro de Koushiro y volvió a llorar, se acerco mucho a los labios de Koushiro, solo estaba rozando con sus labios, para luego darle un beso, estuvieron así por un rato y luego se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y Takeru volvió abrasar a Koushiro

-Koushiro no me importa lo que pase....yo te amo-

-Yo también te amo.......Takeru-

Koushiro aparto a Takeru y lo volvió a besar, con eso Takeru entendió que era una despedida entre él y su amado Koushiro, así que disfruto ese ultimo beso

-Será mejor que te vayas-le dijo Koushiro separándose de él y desviando la mirada

Takeru asintió con la cabeza y se fue cabizbajo de ese lugar, Koushiro miro la silueta de Takeru hasta que se perdió

Koushiro espero un rato en el callejón y estaba apunto de irse, pero algo le detuvo, Koushiro sintió como si alguien le jalara el brazo, Koushiro volteo para ver a ¡¿Yamato?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe estaba acostado, no quería estudiar ni esforzarse, estaba cansado, en su departamento se podía escuchar un gran silencio, pero de repente Joe se levanto de golpe

-Se lo voy a decir...si le tengo que decir lo que siento-dijo Joe decidido

Joe salió de su cuarto, tomo un abrigo ya estaba listo para irse, pero en eso suena el teléfono

-Maldición...quien será?-Joe tomo la bocina-Bueno, Joe Kido....hola hermano......si...iba de salida.........no...no era muy importante..................Mimi........que le pasa?......QUE ESTA EN DONDE??....voy para aya........si yo les aviso....si......adiós-

Joe colgó rápido y se fue rápidamente de su casa, tomo su celular y empezó a llamar a todos sus amigos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Hola...esto ya casi se acaba...^O^ bueno espero que les este gustando.....déjenme reviews por favor.......hasta la próxima 


	5. La muerte de Mimi Tachikawa

**_Notas de explicación:_**_En mi historia se supone que Mimi no conoce a ninguno de los nuevos digi-elegidos, o sea no conoce a Miyako (Yolei) Davis, Cody y Ken,   _

Por que yo?

Koushiro miraba a Yamato sorprendido, al parecer Yamato no quería mirar a Koushiro

-Desde cuando estas ahí-preguntó Koushiro mirando fijamente a Yamato

-Vi....como......te apoderaste de los labios de MI hermano-

-En eso...no te puedo pedir perdón Yamato......sé que siempre te pido perdón cuando tomo algo tuyo o cercano a ti..pero..ahora......Yamato....no puedo pedir perdón...por amar a tu hermano-

-No te preocupes, Takeru me enseño......que tú eres lo más importante en su vida.........solo prométeme algo-

-Dime-

-No lastimes a Takeru, si lo hacer, te juro que no vivirás para contarlo-dijo Yamato mirando a Koushiro con una sonrisa

-Claro Matt.........es una promesa-dijo el joven Koushiro regresando la sonrisa a Matt

Los dos jóvenes se miraron  se fueron de aquel callejón

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari al enterarse de la noticia de que Mimi estaba en el hospital, fue en la moto de su hermano, para llegar más rápido, no le importo nada, ni que tuviera 14 años, solo tomo la moto y se fue, ya llegando al hospital, guardo la moto en el estacionamiento y fue a la habitación en donde estaba Mimi

-Mimi-san-dijo Kari entrando a la habitación 

-Hola Kari-san-dijo la joven Tachikawa

-Estas bien?-la joven Yagami se sentó a lado de Mimi

-Solo que...me siento...algo mareada-dijo la joven sentándose en su cama 

-Mimi-dijo Kari abrazando a Mimi-No quiero perderte...he descubierto...que yo te amo-

Mimi abrazo a la joven mientras le acariciaba su cabello

-Kari-san......no te das cuenta de lo que dices...la palabra "te amo" es tan extensa.....no se como explicarte.......esa palabra quiere decir que darías tu vida por esa persona...que serías capaz de dejar todo por ella, tu pasado, tu familia, tus recuerdos.....si fuera necesario le darías tu vida....llorarías por esa persona cuando el estuviera triste, reirías con esa persona si estuviera feliz.........dejarías todo para darle felicidad.......serías capaz de.....tantas cosas...pero sobretodo no te importaría que pudieran pensar las demás personas.....tienes que vivir tantas cosas con esa persona.....Kari-san......tu eres una niña para saber el significado....yo lo conozco.....pero.....solo un poco por que viví esa palabra a la mitad...te falta por aprender-

Kari solo la miro, ella quería mucho a Mimi, eso no lo podía negar, pero ella no lograría dejar todo lo quería, sus recuerdos eran un tesoro

-Lo vez.......no puedes dejar tantas cosas....por mí-

-Mimi te quiero mucho-

Kari se acerco al rostro de Mimi y beso brevemente a Mimi, Kari suspiro, Mimi tomo con sus manos el rostro de Kari y le dio un beso más tierno, Kari le respondió, cuando se separaron se abrasaron

-Kari....mi niña, yo no soy tu verdadero amor, solo soy un amor pasajero, sabes.........yo sé quien es tu verdadero amor....es algo grande.....pero te ama....y con él tiempo aprenderás a respetarlo, y ese respeto se convertirá en cariño, y ese cariño se convertirá en amor.....y ese amor...no se acabara-

-Por que me dices esto?- 

-Por que quiero que seas feliz-

-Muchas gracias-

Mimi le sonrió a su pequeña niña, mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su cama, cuando se recostó miro la ventana

-Mira...que hermosa mañana-dijo la joven Tachikawa sonriendo 

-Es verdad-dijo Kari mirando la puerta

-Sabes que Kari-san?-

-Que?-pregunto la joven mirando a Mimi con una sonrisa

-Tu solo tienes una obligación en tu vida-

La joven Yagami miro confundida a Tachikawa

-Pero no te diré que es-Mimi sonrió-Lo descubrirás por ti misma-

-Que mala eres Mimi-san-

La joven Tachikawa saco la lengua en representación de culpabilidad

-Lo sé...Kari...recuerdas cuando hicimos una piyamaza con Sora en su casa-

-Si....ahí fue cuando supimos que amaba a Matt-

-También recuerdas el pastel que intentamos hacerle a Koushiro?-

-Como olvidarlo....Koushiro se quedo con una cara de "que rayos es esto?" cuando lo vio-

-Pero...al fin de cuentas...le gusto-

La joven asintió en silencio, de repente hubo un gran silencio

-Mimi-san-dijo Takeru entrando a la habitación

-Hola Takeru-san-dijo Mimi forzando una sonrisa

-Mimi....me mentiste-

-Cuando lleguen todos les explicare-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Sora por favor....déjame ir-dijo Tai mirando a Sora

-Por que?-

-No te voy a decir-

-Taichi Yagami...me dirás por las buenas-

-Ya basta Sora luego me regañas...pero ahora vamos con Mimi-

-Pero no creas que te has salvado-

-No claro que no....mira es Matt-dijo señalando a la nada

-Donde?-dijo Sora volteando a ver donde señalo Tai-Un momento...detesto que utilicen a Yamato para distraerme-Sora volteo a ver donde estaba Tai pero ya no estaba-Tai!! Me las vas a pagar-dijo Sora corriendo detrás del joven Yagami que estaba a pocos metros de ella

-_"Perdona Sora...pero Mimi fue importante en mi vida....antes de enamorarme de Yamato"-_pensó el joven Yagami mientras corría más rápido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finalmente todos habían llegado a ver a Mimi, todos entraron al cuarto y la miraron, la joven Tachikawa al verlos sonrió y los miro con cariño

-Amigos....recuerden....que yo.....lo quiero mucho...no olviden el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos.....pero lo más importante....recuérdenme como la chica mimada y caprichosa de niña...y de la joven que deseaba realmente abrir una cadena de repostería...yo siempre los recordare-después de decir esto la joven Tachikawa cerró los ojos y el cardiógrafo (ya saben esa cajita donde se sabe cuando se detiene el corazón) dejo de emitir sonidos pausados, sus amigos la miraron, parecía que estuviera dormida, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Y no nos dimos cuenta-dijo Joe-Que ella se nos iba-

-Bueno....tan siquiera...sé despidió-dijo Yamato mirando a Tai

Tai por su parte tomo la mano inerte de Mimi y se la acerco a la cara

-Como quisiera que supieras lo feliz que me siento Mimi-san....sé que te hubiera gustado saberlo....pero pensé que podría lastimarte.....de alguna forma....lo siento.....pero....siempre te recordaré.......mi princesa-Tai beso la mano de la joven Tachikawa y la miro-Pero.....me lo hubieras dicho antes...ahora entiendo-Tai bajo la mira y se puso a llorar

-Tai-dijo Yamato abrazando a Tai-Yo sé que ella sabía bien lo feliz que eras, por eso......te dejo irte conmigo.......no quiso decirte porque no quería preocuparnos-

-Pero.....ella siempre supo...que nosotros éramos y somos felices-agrego Kari mirando a Mimi

Joe miro a Kari y la abrazó

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato dejo a Tai en su casa, al parecer le afecto algo él acontecimiento que acaba de pasar, Yamato estaba realmente preocupado por su amado, por que se veía desilusionado, mientras tanto Tai estaba recargado sobre la puerta principal, estaba ido, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, llegando ahí busco en su closet y saco una fotos, era 8 fotos, la primera era de su hermana y él, la segunda de Takeru y Koushiro tomados de la mano, esa foto la saco por su hermana, como le gusta la fotografía hacía poco que la había tomado, la tercera era de Sora con Joe, la cuarta era de Yamato tocando su guitarra, la quinta era de Yamato con él, los dos estaban abrazados, la sexta era la favorita de su hermana, estaba Kari, Joe y él, la séptima era de Mimi y él, en la foto Mimi estaba abrazando a Tai por el cuello y Tai estaba abrazando con su mano izquierda a Mimi por la cintura y su mano derecha la tenía de tras de su cabeza y la ultima, era donde estaban Yamato y él  besándose

-Todavía recuerdo como tome todas estas fotos, pero la de Mimi fue algo rara-dijo Tai mirando la séptima foto

******************************Inicio del Flash Back**************************

_-Tai apúrate-dijo Mimi entrando a una cabina donde sacan fotos_

_-Ya voy-dijo él sin mucho animo_

_-Tai apenas es nuestra primera cita y ya te aburriste?-_

_-No es eso-dijo Tai entrando a la cabina-Es que es de noche-_

_-Y?-_

_-Cómo que y? Tengo sueño-_

_-Y?-_

_-Cómo que y? Estoy cansado-_

_-Eso ahorita no importa-_

_-Como que no  importa-_

_-Cállate que ya van a salir las fotos-_

_Tai estaba fastidiado y tenía mucho sueño, Mimi miro a Tai y le dio un beso en la mejilla en eso salió una foto, después Mimi tomo a Tai por el cuello y ella misma puso las manos de Tai en su cintura, acto seguido salió otra foto, después de eso Tai la regaño y Mimi le dio otro beso en la mejilla en eso salió otra foto y la ultima fue cuando Tai por si mismo puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de la joven Tachikawa y la derecha se la puso detrás de su cabeza acto seguido salió la ultima foto_

_-Bien ya esta-dijo Mimi saliendo de la cabina-Mira las fotos Tai-_

_Tai salió de la cabina y vio las fotos, se sonrojo al instante_

_-Todas me gustan...pero como soy buena te doy la ultima-dijo dándole la ultima foto_

_-Gracias...Mimi-_

_Mimi le sonrió mientras le guiñaba y sacaba su lengua en forma de culpabilidad_

****************************Fin del Flash Back******************************

-Mimi, sé que ahora no estas...pero espero que sepas cuanto te aprecie-Tai se puso en su cama y se quedo dormido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru miraba el horizonte, en eso se le acerco Koushiro

-Que quieres?-dijo el sin mirarlo

-Sabes que tu hermano nos vio cuando nos besábamos?-

-Que?-dijo Takeru mirando a Koushiro

-Si-Koushiro miro a Takeru con una sonrisa-Le gusto la idea de que estemos juntos-

-En serio?-

-Claro Takeru-

Takeru abrazo a Koushiro mientras que este le sonreía

-Te amo Koushiro-

-Y yo a ti-

Acto seguido los dos se miran a los ojos, y se dan un tierno beso, cuando se separan Takeru se abraza a Koushiro y se acorruca en el pecho de Koushiro

-No te dejare Takeru....es un promesa-le dijo Koushiro al oído a Takeru-Y menos ahora que nuestra amiga Mimi se nos ha ido para siempre-

-Koushiro-Takeru abrazó mas fuerte al joven Izumi  

-No te preocupes...saldremos de esto juntos-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una hermosa joven caminaba por Odaiba, tenía el pelo corto y color castaño, estaba vestida de negro

-Bueno...la vida no sé detiene-dijo la joven como susurro-Pero...Por que yo? no puedo creer que solo he vivido un día sin ella.....es que la verdad me duele mucho-dijo la joven poniéndose las manos en el rostro

-Calma Kari-dijo un joven de pelo azul y con anteojos vestido de negro abrazándola-No eres la única que la extraña...todos la extrañamos-

-Lo sé-dijo ella abrasando al joven-Joe...la extraño demasiado-

-Pero ve todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y.....sobre nosotros dos-

La joven Yagami dejo de llorar y miro fijamente al Joe

-Tienes razón-dijo ella quitándose las lagrimas-Gracias Joe-sempai-

El joven solo la miro, le beso la frente y se fueron de aquel lugar perdiéndose entre la gente

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una mujer de 25 años estaba en el cementerio, ponía flores frescas enfrente de una lápida, la mujer estaba de rodillas mirando la lápida

-Sabes? Ha pasado 11 años....déjame contarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos 11 años...donde empiezo....ya sé.....con Takeru y Koushiro, ahora Takeru tiene mi edad 25 y Koushiro tiene 27...los dos son muy felices juntos, casi todas las personas de Odaiba los conocen, la madre de Takeru tomo muy bien la relación de su hijo y Koushiro, aun que los padres de Koushiro no reaccionaron igual, su padre no le gusto la idea, de hecho esteba presente junto con Yamato, el padre de Takeru estaba apunto de golpear a su hijo, pero Yamato se puso en medio de su hermano y su padre y le dijo que él también amaba a un hombre, después de esto su padre lo comprendió y dejo que vivieran con sus respectivas parejas...de hecho...Koushiro vive con Takeru en un departamento cerca de la casa de Miyako-

La mujer se detuvo un momento

-Pero que tonta soy...tu no conoces a Miyako....bueno ella es una digi-elegida, tiene tu emblema Mimi, bueno, mi mamá casi se infarta por saber que mi hermano amaba a Yamato, pero mi papá le ayudo a comprender que mi hermano ama a Matt, ellos viven cerca de mi casa, Sora se enamoro de Davis, otro digi-elegido que tiene los emblemas de Matt y mi hermano, y ahora Sora esta apunto de casarse, se que no los conoces pero Miyako se caso con Ken y ya tienen un hijo, Cody vive solo, pero es un gran abogado...bueno apenas esta estudiando-

La joven miro a todos lados

-Te digo un secreto Mimi?-dijo ella como susurro-Tenias razón, encontré el amor y no se me ha acabado....me case con Joe, él es un gran médico, lo amo mucho...ahora finalmente sé...que significa esa palabra...bueno...me tengo que ir....por que trabajo en un kinder y me esperan nos vemos después Mimi-dijo la ex-Yagami, después miro la lápida y se fue 

Al parecer todo se soluciono, todos tiene lo que querían y lograron sus metas ayudándose mutuamente, todos solucionaron sus problemas,  pero en la señora Kido siempre tendra una pregunta en su cabeza que no tiene respuesta " **Por que yo? **"

FIN 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Por que no actualice? Por que se me acabo el Internet....de hecho subí la historia desde un ciber café, esto que si es patético, como que a mi no me gusto mucho el final, pero todavía falta el epilogo, pronto lo haré.

Bueno, por favor déjenme reviews y le pido perdón a **Mi Koushiro Yamato** por no haber subido la historia antes  


End file.
